Parties and Bets
by Author-chan
Summary: What happens when CCS crew play a game of poker, and price for losing... well you'll have to find out for your self. RR!
1. Parties and Bets

Author-chan's note: **HI, AGAIN! **I'm gonna try my hand at doing a one-shot. Bunny really didn't like this idea though. (*Pan over to Bunny holding up a sign that says...*) NO ONE-SHOTS!!! ONE-SHOTS ARE BAD!!! (*Author-chan shakes her head.*) My poor, stupid Bunny. Why don't you like one-shots? (*Bunny holds up a sign...*) A one-shot is quicker to write. That means I have less time to take over your story! (*Author-chan raises an eyebrow.*) Why do you want to take over my fics? (Bunny holds up another sign...*) First your fanfics, then the WORLD!!! (*Author-chan sighs.*) What a strange rodent. On with the fic!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Why don't I own CCS?! I owned CCS, I would be _SO_ rich! But, no. All I have is two pennies, and a ball of lint. (*Suddenly, Bunny hops over and steals the pennies. Author-chan begins to cry*) _My pennies!!!_

Parties and Bets

Sakura took deep breaths. She had been invited to a party at Tomoyo's house. The only problem was that Syaoran was coming. True, they had known each other for years, and had been going out for awhile, but what if Syaoran didn't like her out-fit? What if Syaoran asked her to dance and she froze up? What if Touya came over and broke them up? Sakura loved Syaoran _SO MUCH! _She didn't want to spoil that kind of love. 

"Oh well, here goes nothing," Sakura opened the door. She sighed in relief. Syaoran wasn't there yet. Maybe she would have some more time to do her hair…

"Oh Sakura-chan! You're here!" Tomoyo cried, pulling her friend away, "Come on, I have the perfect out-fit for you!"

"Hoe!" Sakura sighed.

***

"Hoe!" Sakura sighed, "You don't have to make me a dress for the party, Tomoyo-chan!"

"But I want to!" Tomoyo cried, "And besides, you want to look nice for Syaoran-kun, right?"

"Hoe!" Sakura sighed.

"You're so lucky, Sakura-chan," Naoko sighed, "You already have Li-kun for your boyfriend, while I have nobody!"

"Calm down, Naoko-chan!" Chiharu said, "You'll find the right guy one day, nearly all of us did. Though I'm not quite sure if my guy is the right one."

"That's very cruel, Chiharu," Yamazaki, her boyfriend, said.

"Chiharu-chan, is just kidding, Yamazaki," Rika soothed.

"No I'm not!" Chiharu said, "Look around! Tomoyo-chan, you and Naoko-chan are still single, so you can have whatever guy you want. Rika-chan is engaged to the coolest teacher around, and Sakura has been going steady with the cutest guy in our school for years now! And what do I have? A liar who couldn't speak the truth if his life depended on it!"

"You wound me, Chiharu," Yamazaki sighed, making a small pout.

"I still love you though," Chiharu sighed. Yamazaki brightened.

"Did you know, parties were first by ancient Egyptians, who were bored by just sitting around? In fact the pyramids are actually party houses," Yamazaki lied.

"Really?" Sakura asked, believing every word.

"No!" Chiharu yelled dragging Yamazaki away. Everyone laughed. Then the doorbell rang.

"Come on, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried, "Let's get the door!"

"Okay!" Sakura said brightly. The two friends walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello, Tomoyo-san. Can I come in?" Syaoran asked. 

"Of course, Syaoran-kun!" Tomoyo chirped, "Come on! Tell me what you think of Sakura-chan's new dress."

"Sure," Syaoran shrugged then the saw Sakura, and his mouth fell open.

"Do you like it?" Sakura asked, blushing. The knee-length, spaghetti-strap dress was an emerald green, accenting Sakura's eye color. A pink sash was tied around her waist, accenting the pinkish tones of her skin. Her shoulder blade-length hair was tied in a loose ponytail with a pink scarf. 

"You look amazing," Syaoran said, with a small smile. Sakura blushed harder. Syaoran walked up to her, and put his arm around her waist. Then he leaned forward, and the two of them kissed.

"Very nice, cute relative," a voice behind them said, "You really are getting better in the ways of romance."

"Shut up, Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran growled, turning to face the other boy.

"Hi, Eriol-kun!" Sakura chirped.

"I hope you got that kiss on tape, Tomoyo-san," Eriol said, "Because I want a copy. It was one of their best kisses yet!"

"Hoe!" Sakura sighed.

***

"What should we do now?" Chiharu asked.

"Let's play a game!" Naoko said. 

"What can we play?" Rika asked.

"How about truth or dare?" Naoko suggested.

"I have a better idea," Eriol said.

"No! Not one of your ideas!" Syaoran cried.

"What's wrong with Eriol-kun's ideas?" Sakura asked.

"They're all evil!" Syaoran cried.

"This one's not evil," Eriol lied, "All were going to do is play a game of poker."

"A game of poker?" Syaoran blinked. That didn't seem too bad.

"Oh, and if you lose, you have to do the dare the winner tells you to do," Eriol added.

"But we don't have a pack of poker cards," Rika pointed out.

"Don't worry, I have a pack of cards with me right now," Eriol said with a smile. Eriol whipped out a pack of cards from inside his coat pocket. Syaoran froze, as Eriol looked strait at him.

'Uh oh,' Syaoran thought, 'He's up to something evil and magical!'

"Alright, let the game begin!" Eriol cried.

***

"Alright, I call," Tomoyo said. She smiled at her cards. 

"What do you got?" Yamazaki asked. Tomoyo showed them her hand.

"I have four of a kind! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Tomoyo cried. Several people winced.

"I only have a pair of fours," Chiharu sighed.

"Yay! I have three sixes!" Yamazaki cried. Chiharu glared at him.

"I have a pair of Queens," Rika said.

"I only have a pair of threes," Sakura sighed, "A what about you, Syaoran?" Syaoran looked at his cards.

"I'm not sure what I have," Syaoran said, holding out his cards. Everyone looked.

"Um, Li-kun," Rika said, "You only have King high."

"Which means?" Syaoran asked.

"You have the lowest score of all of us," Chiharu said.

"Whoopee!" Tomoyo cried, "I get to make Syaoran-kun do whatever I want! Yes!"

"No you don't," Eriol said, "I do. I have a Royal Flush."

"That means you win, Eriol-kun!" Rika said.

"NO!!!" Syaoran wailed, "Why me?!!!"

"This well be good," Chiharu snickered. 

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Eriol cried, "I'm so lucky!"

"Try magical," Syaoran muttered under his breath, "I bet every penny I have that the evil magician rigged the game."

"So, what are you going to make Li-kun do, Eriol-kun?" Chiharu asked.

"I think I should be nice to my cute relative, and not give him an embarrassing dare," Eriol thought out loud.

"That would be very nice," Syaoran agreed.

"I was planing on making my cute relative dress up like a girl to school for an entire week, but that would be just cruel, wouldn't it?" Eriol mused.

"Yes it would," Syaoran agreed, bobbing his head up and down.

"So that means I should be kind, and make him do a dare that is mild, and not too harsh, right?" Eriol mused. Syaoran nodded his head harder.

"I've got it!" Eriol cried triumphantly. 

"What?!" everyone cried.

"Battle costume!" Eriol said happily.

"Battle costume?" everyone blinked.

"I dare you to go to school, for an entire week, in your Chinese battle costume!" Eriol told Syaoran.

"You mean the green one he wore when we were capturing the Cards?" Sakura asked. Eriol nodded.

"What are you talking about? What costume? And what Cards?" Rika asked.

"Long story," Sakura said blushing.

"Well, wearing my costume to school isn't that bad," Syaoran shrugged, "I thought you would do something more evil."

"Oh, you'll be surprised," Eriol snickered.

"Whatever," Syaoran shrugged, "It won't be too bad, as long as I don't have to bring my…"

"Sword?" Eriol grinned, "Of course you have to bring your sword! That's the key point of my plan!"

"But you said all I had to do was to wear was my battle costume!" Syaoran wailed.

"Your sword _is_ part of your battle costume!" Eriol said.

"Evil magician," Syaoran muttered under his breath.

***

The next morning

"I see you came early, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, "Do you really think Syaoran-kun will do it?"

"Either he'll come in his battle costume, or Eriol-kun marches into his house and forces him into it!" Sakura laughed. Tomoyo laughed with her. A little while later, everyone was in class except Eriol and Syaoran.

"What could be taking them so long?" Sakura wondered. 

"Don't worry about them, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo soothed, "I'm sure they'll be here any minute now."

"LET ME GO, YOU STUPID MAGICIAN!!!" Syaoran's voice yelled from the hallway. 

"Come on, cute relative!" Eriol's voice said, "You're going in, whether you like it or not!" Suddenly, Eriol walked into the classroom, dragging a tied up Syaoran behind him. Syaoran had went along with the dare. He was dressed up his battle costume. But he wasn't happy about it.

"I look so stupid, wearing a battle costume while everyone else is wearing school uniforms," Syaoran muttered, "I look like I'm crazy!"

"You are crazy," Eriol said, "I mean, what kind of baka would put _bells_ on a battle costume?"

"Watch out who you're calling a baka, you baka magician!" Syaoran hissed.

"Hiiragizawa-san, Li-san," Terada-sensei began, "Can you explain why you two are late?"

"Sure!" Eriol chirped, "You see, Syaoran wouldn't leave his apartment, so I came over and dragged him here. And since he wasn't even dress yet, I had to help him."

"In other words, he forced me in these clothes," Syaoran muttered.

"Why are you wearing that costume, Li-san?" Terada-sensei asked.

"Because Hiiragizawa forced me to wear it!!!" Syaoran shrieked.

"Actually, he really wanted to wear this to school for an entire week. He even polished his sword so it would look pretty for school," Eriol lied. 

"What sword?" nearly everyone in the class blinked.

"This sword!" Eriol said cheerfully, drawing the sword that was strapped to Syaoran's back. 

"Give that back!!!" Syaoran yelled.

"Nice sword," Chiharu commented, "Is it real?"

"NO!" Syaoran yelled.

"Why don't we find out?" Eriol said evilly. Syaoran began to sweat as Eriol swung the sword. With a quick movement, Eriol brought down the sword on a desk, slicing the desk neatly in half. Everyone gaped.

"Hey! That was my desk!" Syaoran yelled.

"Not anymore," Eriol grinned, "Now it's scrap metal!" 

"That desk was made out of metal! And that sword sliced through it like the desk was made out of butter!" Rika cried. Everyone gaped as the sword. Then they gaped at Syaoran.

"Um, I guess my sword is real then," Syaoran said nervously. Everyone just stared at him, while Eriol snickered.

***

"What a miserable day," Syaoran moaned, "First I get humiliated by wearing a battle costume to school. Then my desk gets destroyed. Then the school calls my family in Hong Kong to tell them what happened. Then my mother yells at me for over an hour about how foolish I was to be wearing my robes. And when I tried to explain to her that it was a dare, she yelled at me again for telling people our secrets! And when I tried to explain that Hiiragizawa was Clow Reed, she thought I was either lying or had gone nuts!" He was at Tomoyo's house, along with everyone else form the party. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" Eriol laughed, "What a great dare! And you still have to wear your robes for the rest of the week!"

"I hope you die and rot in hell," Syaoran muttered, glaring at Eriol.

"Been there, done that," Eriol said casually.

"What are they talking about?" Rika asked Tomoyo.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," Tomoyo said.

"I'm bored," Eriol said suddenly, "Let's play another game of poker!"

"That's a great idea, Eriol-kun!" Naoko agreed.

"**_NOOOOOOOO!!! _**My day can't get worse!" Syaoran sobbed.

"Poor Syaoran," Sakura sighed, "Oh, Eriol-kun? May I talk to you for a moment?" Sakura lead Eriol away to another room.

"Yes, Sakura-san?" Eriol asked politely.

"Um, Eriol-kun, can you do me a favor please?" Sakura asked, "It's for Syaoran."

"Sure, Sakura-san! What do you want me to do?" Eriol asked.

"Make it so that you lose in the game, and Syaoran wins," Sakura pleaded. Eriol nodded sagely.

"I get it," Eriol nodded, "You want to lighten up my cute relative's mood. That's very kind of you."

"Will you do it?" Sakura asked.

"Anything for you, Sakura-san," Eriol said kindly.

"You're the best, Eriol-kun! Thank you very much!" Sakura squealed. Then she skipped of to the parlor.

"No, thank _you, _Sakura-chan," Eriol said, his voice getting deeper just like all the other times he planed something evil and magical, "Your request is perfect for my plans."

***

"I don't believe it!" Naoko cried, "You won, Li-kun!"

"And Eriol-kun lost!" Rika added.

"This is so unbelievable!" Chiharu cried.

"It's not unbelievable, if you believe in magic," Tomoyo said mysteriously.

"Magic or not," Syaoran said, "I still beat the evil magician!" 

"So what's your dare, Li-kun?" Yamazaki asked.

"Time for revenge," Syaoran snickered.

'Good,' Eriol thought evilly, 'The little wolf is falling for my trap!'

"Hiiragizawa, you have to wear _your_ battle costume to school for as long as I have to!" Syaoran crowed.

"Eriol-kun has a battle costume too?" Rika cried, surprised.

"Yep!" Syaoran said evilly, "Complete with a staff and a giant boat hat!"

"Alright, cute relative," Eriol said cheerfully, "I'll see you tomorrow with my battle costume on!" Eriol left, pleased with the results.

"Was it just me, or was Hiiragizawa actually _happy _about what happened?" Syaoran asked.

***

The Next Day

"I can't believe it!" Terada-sensei gasped, "_Both _of you wore costumes?"

"Yes, sensei!" Eriol and Syaoran chirped together. 

"Well at least a staff isn't as dangerous as a sword," Terada-sensei muttered.

"You want to bet?" Syaoran snickered.

"What does that staff do anyway?" Rika asked.

"Believe me, you don't want to know," Tomoyo sighed.

"Actually, I think they do what to know!" Syaoran said evilly. Grabbing the staff from Eriol (who didn't seem to resist at all), Syaoran began waving the staff around.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" everyone yelled. All the desks in the room began floating in the air, along with a few books. Eriol leaned against the wall, practically snickering.

"Yamazaki turned into a moose!" Chiharu cried, as her boyfriend sprouted antlers. 

"And Terada-sensei is a llama wearing a tutu!" Naoko cried.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Eriol cried, "This is even better than I planned it to be!"

"You _planned _this?!!!" Syaoran yelled. Eriol nodded, an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Try to let go of the staff," Eriol suggested.

"I can't! My hands are stuck!" Syaoran cried.

"You see, I don't need my staff to work my magic," Eriol said calmly, "My staff just makes it easier for me to cast my spells. It may be harder to cast spells without my staff, but to see _this _chaos, I would gladly hack off an arm!"

"You just live to make trouble, don't you Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran sneered.

"Of course!" Eriol chirped, "I lived, I died, I got reincarnated, just to do stuff like this!"

"Um, I don't even want to ask about what they're talking about," Naoko muttered.

"Good idea," Tomoyo agreed.

"ERIOL-KUN!!!" Sakura cried, "Stop this at once!"

"As you wish, Sakura-san," Eriol said, waving a hand. Suddenly, all the desks went back to their normal places, and Terada-sensei & Yamazaki turned back into humans. With a sigh of relief, Syaoran was able to let go of the staff.

"Sleep! Erase!" Sakura cried, tapping the two Cards. Soon, everyone was asleep with his or her memories of the past two days erased. Sakura turned to Syaoran and Eriol.

"We're in trouble aren't we," Eriol said sheepishly. Sakura nodded.

"Maybe I shouldn't have tried to have gotten revenge on Hiiragizawa," Syaoran blushed, "I kind of played right into his trap."

"And what a trap it was!" Eriol said proudly, "I should do this more often!" Sakura and Syaoran glared at him. "Or maybe not," Eriol blushed.

"To make sure this never happens again," Sakura declared, "We'll never play poker again!" The two boys groaned.

"Come on, Sakura-san!" Eriol began, "We can still play poker, we'll just not play for bets."

"Alright," Sakura sighed.

"You know, Tomoyo-san is holding another party tonight," Syaoran said, "Maybe we can play another game of poker, only this time no bets what so ever!"

"I have the perfect type of poker we can play," Eriol announced.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"_STRIP POKER!!!!"_

Author-chan's notes: My short one-shot turned into a monster! I probably could fit all of this in _2 or 3_ chapters! And I even had to shorten this story up! I had some more interesting parts in this story. Such as, Touya and Kero crashing Tomoyo's party. Or Eriol daring Syaoran to dress up as a girl and pretend to be the new exchange student. Or when Yukito tied Touya and Kero to a tree while S+S kissed! Ah well, maybe next time. If you're asking why I turned Yamazaki into a moose and Terada-sensei into a llama wearing a tutu, well here's why. The llama thing was the by-product of watching _The Emperor's New Grove _one too many times. And as for the moose, all I have to say is, it's a private joke, so don't ask. 

Please r+r! Just no flames please. Bye, everyone!


	2. Just Wondering

Author-chan's notes: Hi everyone! I'm just here to ask if anyone out there wants a special edition of "Parties and Bets". The special edition will be longer, with slight changes to the plot, and more evil pranks. Please review and tell me if you want it. If I get five reviews requesting for the special edition, I'll post it up as a separate fic entitled "Parties and Bets: Special Edition". Thanks!


End file.
